justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Protec Grappler G3
The Projec Grappler a.k.a. Protec Grappler G3 a.k.a. Grappler a.k.a. Grappling hook is a harpoon - gun, in the Just Cause game series. Just Cause (1) In Just Cause (1), the Projec Grappler is a tool obtained from Kane during the mission The San Esperito Connection. It's a device, always carried by Rico and is not lost during death. According to the game manual, the full name of this device is Protec Grappler G3. Kane: "You know, they keep sending me new equipment for you. Don't know why. You'll just break it. Check it out anyway." Technology In Just Cause (1), it is said to be high-powered magnet harpoon. This explains why this early version of the device can only stick to vehicles. The device is shaped like a small cross-bow and held like a gun. The device does not automatically pull Rico to the target. This has to be done manually. Manually reeling the cable in and out can be put to good use while parasailing. Uses - Obtaining a helicopter It can be used to obtain a helicopter, by being shot at a low flying (best if facing from you) helicopter and pulling oneself to it, to hijack it. Be careful not to touch the rotor blades. You'd get hit (damage) and drop uncontrollably (no chance to open the parachute). Damage and death depend on height. Rico could also die instantly after being hit with a blade. But dont worry: The Grapple cable can't be caught by the blades. Uses - Parasailing When used in conjunction with the parachute, it can be used for parasailing behind any vehicle. Uses - Weapon It can be used as a weapon, but does less damage than guns. Just Cause 2 In Just Cause 2, the device is different and called just Grappler. It gives Rico the ability to pull himself to any solid surface (note that water is not a solid), within 100 meters and attach objects to each other. Using the Grappler automatically pulls Rico towards what it hooks onto (including vehicles) at a high speed. Technology In Just Cause 2, the device is no-longer shaped like a gun. The device has 2 blades shaped like a bull's horns, but these are not parts of the harpoon. The harpoon is nolonger magnetic and can grab onto anything solid. The device is constantly connected to Ricos hand. The new Grappler automatically pulls Rico to the target (or the target to Rico). Manual cable reeling is no longer possible. Uses - Movement Rico can use the grappling hook to pull himself towards solid surfaces, including cars, boats, planes, people and walls. The object must be within 100 meters. Fast objects like wind turbines and planes about to take off can be grappled. This enables him to scale buildings and jump onto civilian and enemy vehicles and hijack vehicles. Uses - Combat *The grappling hook can also attach itself to people, which opens a number of new options. First, just grappling one enemy will cause Rico to pull him towards himself, launching them into the air and moving them a few feet closer. You can also shoot them in mid-air while doing this, resulting in a "juggle kill". *Pulling enemies from towers and elevated surfaces results in a "Fall Kill". *The next function of the grappling hook in combat is attaching multiple targets. When 2 separate enemies are grappled together, they are flung at each other, incapacitating them for a few seconds or killing them. **Grappling an enemy to a solid surface like a wall, will pull the enemy and hang the enemy if the grappled section of the wall is high enough. When the enemy is killed while hanging, this results in a "Hang Kill". If the player is to melee the opponent, it results in a 'Pinata Kill'. **Finally, grappling an enemy to a vehicle (driven by you or others) will cause the enemy to be dragged. This will most likely kill them. Attaching an enemy to an explosive barrel or gas canister can give hilarious results when the barrel or canister is shot. *The hook can also be used as another melee weapon, not just for attaching items/people together: once you are near an enemy you can hit them with your hook, like you would if you were holding a rope. This action instantly kills the unlucky civillian or government troop who recieves the hit but this method is useless against colonels because of the thick armour that they wear. Uses - Humor When bored, you can easily entertain yourself by grappling an innocent person, and then grappling a high object, this will launch them up into the air and cause them to hang. You can also grapple a person; attach them to a Gas Tank and then shoot the tank. This will give the passenger a terrifying ride until it explodes. Similar results can occur when attaching two tanks to each other and shooting both. It's also possible co connect items and vehicles to each-other. Even aircraft. Uses - Other *The grappling hook can join 2 objects. The solid objects can be attached together within the same distance that Rico can grapple to them. *When on a vehicle and being chased by the Panauan government, a useful tactic is to grapple a government car, then grapple the other end of the rope to the ground on the side of the road. At high speeds, the rope will snap, but it will fling the car off the road. This is most effective when crossing a bridge, as the government vehicle will often be flung over the side of the bridge. Roping two government cars together and then weaving through traffic can also be useful. It is also a good idea to tie one end of the rope to the enemy vehicle, then tie the other end into the floor. This temporarily slows the vehicle, allowing precious seconds to escape. *It's also possible to tether two vehicles together, without Rico needing to be in either one, without the tether ever breaking. For example, you could tether a military jet about to take off to another jet parked on the ground directly behind it and facing the same direction; when the jet takes off, it will tow the unoccupied jet behind it, often resulting in hilarious mid-air twirls before the duo crashes to the ground (if you wish, you could stunt jump on one of the jets and enjoy the show with a front row seat!). In order to accomplish this type of "unbreakable tether", you need to attach one end of the cable to a loose part on the unoccupied vehicle. A loose part would be an open door, a jet's canopy, a flopping hood ...something like that. To attach it to a jet canopy, you must first get in the jet, then stunt jump out of it. You can then tether the canopy to something else and the canopy will pop open. Note that although the tether won't break when used in this way, it is possible to rip a door off its hinges if it is jerked with too great and sudden a force. Another fun thing to do is to tie two vehicles together on a motorway as they are going in different directions. Usually, this results in both cars going into a circlular motion. List of all the uses *Melee attack. **Suspend enemies from objects. *Combine vehicles, for towing. *Short range transportation. **Slingshot with parachute. *Hijacking vehicles. *Hang from objects. *Pulling objects toward yourself. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Content Category:Gameplay